Lyssa's Cabin
Lyssa's Cabin Lyssa’s cabin is a cabin painted a seemingly a dark purple, almost to the point of being black, though some bits are black. The walls are brick, though several chunks are missing with fistprints in them. Outside the cabin is bust with a rabid dog’s head on it, Jet black with Amethyst eyes. The inside is furnished like any other summer camp cabin, though the furniture appears to be broken and or frayed. The beds are memory foam, an odd contrast to the rough appearance of the cabin. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counselor #Dionne Bachelder Lieutenant #Devynn Hartlington Members #Lenabel Tsavorite #Elliot Chelson #Kellin O'Connor #Kristy Ariosto #Connor Kinikos #Evey Theron #Imogene Keane #Teresa Taylor Campers who are not year round #Kyle Henson #Max Chamberlain #Todd Theron Inactive # Former Members #Scarlett Connolly (BC) #Layla Cooper #Jasper #Desirae Currie #Carla Denton #Carver Denton |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Lyssa's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive # Children of Lyssa have the ability to make themselves temporarily rabid, making their attacks more powerful and unpredictable, but they nearly lose their strategic ability. # Children of Lyssa can cause nearby animals to become rabid and, once in this state, can command them to attack an enemy. This ability can only be used on up to 3 animals at one time. The larger the animal, the more energy it drains. Defensive # Children of Lyssa, when enraged, can ignore damage sustained in battle temporarily . Once they have calmed down, however, the pain from the damage is intensified. Supplementary # Children of Lyssa can cause people near them to temporarily develop symptoms of rabies, including agitation, hallucinations, and an inability to swallow, incapacitating the victim for a short period. # Children of Lyssa can channel their rage to supplement their strength and speed for a short time. The longer this is sustained, the more energy the child of Lyssa is drained. # Children of Lyssa can cause people near them become enraged and frenzied, reducing their competency and effectiveness in battle. # Children of Lyssa can cure rabies in both humans and animals at will. # Children of Lyssa are stronger when those around them are angry 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Lyssa can enter into a completely frenzied and enraged state in which their strength and combat prowess is doubled and they're resistant to all forms of damage temporarily. While in a frenzy, the child of Lyssa experiences difficulty in telling friend from foe. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Lyssa are able to drain the rage and anger from those around them, using it to empower themselves for a short time, while also weakening the will of those they drain to fight, but once it has worn off, they are substantially drained 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Lyssa are able to transform into a dog, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the more time they need between transformations Traits # Children of Lyssa are often irritable and easily angered. # Children of Lyssa are often fond of dogs, and can more effectively control them when rabid. # When in a calm state, children of Lyssa are often lethargic and apathetic, showing more emotion when angered |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins WIP Category:Cabins Category:Children of Lyssa